Shower
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: How it should have been when Helen said he needs a shower. Dedicated to Criss.


**A/N: **I planned this fic slightly different but after a longer chat with Criss I decided to adapt the fic (I haven't written on that in ages anyway, lol). I mean, how comes that Nikola didn't make** ONE SINGLE CHEEKY LINE** when it came to the shower? See how thick I wrote that? **WHY?** Someone had to do it... Also the shower sets _after_ the hug, you'll see why =P Dedicated to Criss, thank you for everything! Oh and one last thing: I keep fixing this episode...what the hell?

**Summary:** How it should have been when Helen said he needs a shower.

**Disclaimer:** After I keep fixing stuff I think I'd deserve to own them but sadly no one else agrees so still nothing's mine *I wish*

**Shower**

"And frankly you need a shower." Helen pointed out from the ladder she stood on.

"Care to join me?" Nikola smirked back at her.

"Are you telling me I smell?"

"As lovely as always, my dear Helen. Don't tell me you would really want me to shower alone. The children are out, Helen. You can finally do what you've always wanted to do."

"Nikola, please. Focus on our work."

Tesla just kept smirking but did as she asked.

_Later_

Nikola went to his room to take a shower after they had finished work. Helen had been right. Now he felt how much he needed a one. After taking off all of his clothes he stepped into the pretty big shower he had. Nikola turned on the hot water and almost instantly felt how his body started to relax.

He didn't hear how the door to his bathroom softly opened and someone stepped in. Helen swallowed heavily at the sight of his back. She had never seen him without a shirt or, well...any clothes.

When Nikola turned around he instantly stopped in his tracks. He was more than surprised to find Helen standing in his bathroom watching him taking a shower but soon his lips formed a huge smirk. He didn't mind at all.

"_Now_ I can die a happy man."

Helen kept quiet although she was blushing a lot. She stepped closer to the shower and the man in it, not daring to take her eyes off of his.

"Though about my offer again, I suppose?"

She nodded. Slowly, her eyes drifted off of his to look at his bare chest. He must have continued his 27 laps swimming each day over the years.

"Impressed?" He smirked.

"You wish!"

They both knew that she was lying.

He opened the door to his shower and offered her his hand with a slight smirk.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._

She took his hand and made another step forward still being outside of the shower cabin. They stood like that for several seconds just looking at each other. Nikolas smile faded when Helen really took the last step inside. The water was still running when she closed the door behind her. There wasn't a going back anymore. They stood in silence a few seconds more before Nikola cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionate.

"You're overdressed." He managed to say between kisses.

Nikola couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe he had fallen asleep under the shower and this was just another one of his dreams. But then all of this felt too real. He started to enjoy it anyway. Slowly he started to undress Helen.

"Nikola."

"Ow, don't tell me you changed your mind again. You're in the shower with me, all wet and half naked- not to talk about me-"

"I wasn't going to say anything about it..."

"Then what?" He asked staring down at her.

Her clothes lay on the ground of the cabin- soaked wet. She looked up at him breathing hard. The she moved on her toes to reach a bit higher to whisper something in his ear.

"I want you."

The next thing she knew was that she was pushed against the wall of the shower and that Nikolas hands were all over her body. Nikola tenderly kissed her neck, her shoulder and collarbone until he got back to kiss her on the mouth. Helen wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to allow him better access as well as to enjoy his lips on her skin even more.

"What was it that got you to come? The fact that I'm irresistible sexy or the thought of me being all wet in the shower?"

Helen smirked at him as he smirked back.

"Actually... I've always wanted to see your hair all wet and ruffled." Helen said and ruffled his hair.

"I know I have awesome hair but I didn't see that coming." He said smiling widely.

After 100+ years she could still surprise him...

He looked at her studying her face. She looked so happy.

"Helen, before this is going any further-"

"I do, Nikola." Helen interrupted.

She looked entirely serious and her eyes were talking books. They knew each other for over 100 years. She knew what he wanted to know. There was only one thing possible. Helen raised her hand and placed it on his neck while the other one rested on his chest. Nikola moved closer gently pressing his body against hers.

"I do love you, Nikola." She whispered softly.

She could see the joy in his eyes, the doubt of her words, the love he felt for her and the fear of being hurt.

"I love you, Nikola. I love you." Helen had now tears in her eyes and although it was difficult to see the difference between her tears and the how water that was still running, Nikola softly wiped away the now running tears.

"Don't cry, my love. There's nothing to cry for- not yet." Nikola smirked cupping her face, "I love you too. I really do."

As soon as the words were spoken Helen kissed him again banning her tears away. They continued their teasing game until Nikola did the step and slid into her.

"Nikola!" Helen moaned way louder than she would have liked.

His ego was already big enough he didn't necessarily need to know just _how_ good he was.

For a very long time nothing than the moans and screams of pleasure were heard in the Sanctuary.

They ended up in each other's arms trying to catch their breaths. The water was still running but it had gotten colder during the last hour.

"You'll catch a cold."

"Keep me warm then." Helen smiled at him while she opened the door and stepped backward dragging him behind with one hand.

Nikola followed smirking and studied her body.

"You're beautiful, Helen."

She blushes slightly wondering why. She was naked, soaked wet and she just had sex with him...and a little compliment made her _blush_?

"You don't look too bad yourself."

She didn't even try to hide her blush anymore. When Helen stopped to open a door he realized that they had been walking all the way to _her_ bedroom. Naked and wet. He smirked brightly.

"The legendary bedroom...?"

"And no guns." She replied cheeky and kissed him walking to her bed where he landed on top of her.

"Let's see if you can keep what you said earlier."

"I always do, don't I?" He grinned back at her.

They spent the rest of the night in her bedroom.

**THE END**


End file.
